Kisses
by Annabeth's Sister
Summary: Oneshot. Percy just loves kissing Annabeth. And Annabeth loves kissing Percy. They both have their own... styles, one could say, of kissing, and when one uses the other's "style", what is the outcome? (I can't think of a summary, it's better than it sounds) Rated T for mentioning sex and slight implications of it. Short one-shot. I don't own the cover image.
1. Chapter 1

**Kisses**

Percy and Annabeth love kissing; Percy himself is also quite fond of kissing Annabeth in places that are _not_ her lips; basically anywhere, really.

Her nose, her eyes, her cheeks, her jaw, her neck, forehead, arms, the corner of her mouth, her earlobes, her head, her chin, her temples, everywhere.

Percy _loves_ kissing Annabeth; giving short, sweet, little pecks, all over her body, and he loves seeing Annabeth sigh and close her eyes contentedly, most of the time curling into him and allowing him to kiss her more, and normally, (if it's late enough), Annabeth falls asleep to the feeling of his kisses, and the only thing that greets Annabeth in her mind's eye during her slumber is pleasant, tranquil dreams.

But if _Annabeth _kisses first and _Percy_ responds, it's a whole different game; much more battle for dominance between tongues and hard, hot, heavy, _intense_ kissing when Annabeth does it first; that's because she likes control and, to Percy's discovery, Annabeth is also a very passionate person, and when _she _kisses him first, it usually leads to something, ahem, _more_ than kissing, if one is old and mature enough to notice the implication.

See, when Percy kisses Annabeth, he kisses her shortly, sweetly, softly, and it is nice, calming, and peaceful, but there is always something needed to balance it out, because Percy is not a fan of starting hot, intense make-out sessions, and it's a very good thing he ended up with a girl who _practically only_ starts hot, intense make-out sessions.

The two need to balance one-another out, and it's a good thing they do.

But on some rare occasions, when Annabeth does not _want_ to kiss Percy, and the hot, heavy, hard, intense kissing is the only kind that can help them in the situation, Percy has to (grudgingly) steer the chariot himself; grabbing Annabeth's (usually tear-tracked) (or angry) (or jealous) (or nervous) (or disgusted) face, turning it to his, pupils blown wide, slamming his mouth against hers.

Annabeth, as usual after it's _Percy_ that does something as _Annabeth _as _slam_ his lips onto hers, tenses shortly and doesn't respond immediately, until she gets over her tears (or anger) (or jealousy) (or nerves) (or disgust) and starts moving her mouth against his, their tongues twisting and Annabeth's hands snaking up his shirt, somehow removing it in the midst of the lip-lock; she might have torn it off, or maybe it was a button-down shirt, and eventually all their clothes are on the floor (Annabeth and Percy both are especially turned on when _Percy_ starts it, so it's almost inevitable for the inevitable like this to occur), and they are tangled in a mass of sweat and skin amongst the sheets.

And if _Annabeth_ is one to give Percy a slow, sweet, languid kiss, Percy, being the caring soul he is, joins in immediately, gently moving his mouth against hers, keeping his tongue inside his mouth, because it is too calm and serene, and intensifying the moment will ruin it; so he goes along with it and takes Annabeth into his lap, holding her to him and kissing her like he has forever to do so.

And, in a sense, he does.

**If you guys noticed, the thing is exactly ten sentences long; just a random constraint I decided to add to myself. I call these Regulated Stories, stories that have a regulation, a certain amount or time I have to write them for. It improves my writing and use of semicolons and commas, as well as parentheses and space. It also helps me learn how to write long but not run-on sentences when there are approximately six hundred words, so I would have _had_to fit a lot of information into one sentence, if it makes sense.**

**Anyways, Thanks for reading! **

**Review if you feel like my short story is good enough to be worth reviewing! Thanks!**


	2. Terrible AN that you still must read

Oh. my. gosh.

I hate to be so blunt about this to all my fanfiction readers, but I'd better say this straight:

I'm not going to be doing fanfiction anymore. ever.

The explanation: My family decided that we were all "addicted to technology", so we have set up a household renunciation of screens except for work and school.

Which means I don't get my iPod at all.

Which means no fanfiction.

My parents set the password of my iPad so that my sister and I can't unlock it, but it happened to be unlocked and this is probably the last night of unlimited iPod (and fanfiction) use for a long time, and I've got to use the time to tell uou guys and explain.

I can still check my email, (fifteen minutes a day) so I can see your reviews and favorites and follows (they make me smile), so don't hesitate to leave reviews anyways.

Once in a while, I might be able to go onto fanfiction for a short update to Percabeth Drabbles, but… rarely.

I am horrified to be delivering such news on such a pleasant time as 1 day after Percy's birthday, but I'm on fanfiction today and today only.

Fortunately, I didn't startpublishing Son of Colors yet, since each chapter has a cliffhanger ending and it would be torturous if you didn't read that for a long time. :)

But I will sill work on Son of Colors, and when it's done I'll publish it.

I am so sorry about this, but I needed to tell you...

Ratt


End file.
